39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The 39 Clues Wiki
Welcome to the ! This wikia is all about The 39 Clues book series, online game, and card collection that We have written since we started in November of 2008. The 39 Clues is about Amy and Dan Cahill, who are part of the Cahill family, the most influential family in the world. Traveling all over the world, the siblings look for 39 Clues that will unlock the most incredible secret in history, the key to their family's power. Crack the codes, read the books, collect the cards, play online, complete the missions, and find the 39 Clues! Vespers Risng.png|The Vespers are coming....|link=http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/Vespers_Rising other.png|Learn the whole story...|link=http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/The_39_Clues Black book of buried secrets.png|The inside info..|link=http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/The_Black_Book_of_Buried_Secrets Into the gauntlet.png|Your life on the line...|link=http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/Into_the_Gauntlet ]] This wiki contains spoilers! These spoilers are highlighted in blue or black, so you have to highlight them with your mouse to see the text. For example: Welcome to The 39 Clues Wiki! January: The Cahill Family Click here. Before proceeding for this year, we must read each branches secrets so we can defeat our greatest enemy that is none only than the Vespers. The Cahills must reunite for the peace will be shattered. * Vespers Rising * Into the Gauntlet * Storm Warning * The Emperor's Code * The Viper's Nest * In Too Deep * The Black Circle * Beyond the Grave * The Sword Thief * One False Note * The Maze of Bones Poll 1-Who is your favorite Madrigal in the books? Dan Cahill Amy Cahill Nellie Gomez Fiske Cahill William McIntyre Saladin Grace Cahill February 1, 2011 : Happy first day of February!!! Update: If you need to highlight a SPOILER, please use the hex triplet #D3D3D3, as it matches exactly the font color on this wiki. You cannot see the words behind it unless you highlight it. Please see the example above.'''The Awesome X! '''January 30, 2011 : Check out our new poll system! And click here for all past polls! January 29, 2011 : Hey everyone! This is The Awesome X! I just want to say that the page for each Cahill branch all have a subtitle for Agent Card Codes, so Agents can put their codes on the page depending on what branch they're in. Don't be shy, put your code out there!!! January 29, 2011 : Hi this is AdventureWriter28! It took me a long time, but i have made a main page slider! Cheers! January 28, 2011 : Hi everyone again! It's me AdventureWriter28! Now we've got a newer Favicon! Also this time, i added the vespers in our sidebar! Also the theme has a newer design but im still working on it. That's all! See ya around! January 20, 2011 : Hello everyone! This is AdventureWriter28! We've got a newer graphic wordmark! Also the sidebar is edited and now there is Forums. I know that there are many people asking to become admins so leave at this forum Forum: Asking for Rights now! Also User: Happyaqua is now an admin! If you want to be an admin, check the forum ^_^ January 3, 2011 : We're having our first ever 39 Clues writing contest! Click here for the official rules. Swordcross January 2, 2011 : Hiya Everyone! This is AdventureWriter28, now we've officially have a graphic wordmark! And also a Favicon and background! Wohoo! Also let's do our best in getting this wiki ready for this year! : 39 Clues Wiki: There is now an app for that. It may not be in the app store, but any iPod Touch, iPhone, or iPad with Internet access can have an app that immediately takes you to your this site! Simply go to this site on your iWhatever, and press the little plus symbol, then choose "Add to homescreen". The app should immediately pop up! Swordcross : Gee, all kinds of good stuff is happening today. We now have a new and improved badge system, and while I was working on that, we got our thousandth picture! Here it is: : Swordcross January 1, 2011 : This is User:AdventureWriter28 reporting! It's 2011! Now, is everyone ready for what's coming this year? Firstly, it's the release of the sequel of The 39 Clues! And also.... The Movie!!! Now everyone, buckle up and get ready because it's nearing now. December 25, 2010 :Ho!Ho!Ho! Merry Christmas! That's not all, User: AdventureWriter28 has adopted the wiki. And also User: Swordcross is now also an admin. Now let's hope the wiki is prepared for the next book release next year! November 22, 2010 : We reached 500 articles! Our 500th article was Card 198: Fiske Cahill. Go check it out! : For other past news, click here. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Books Category:Missions Category:Clues Category:Lists Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Characters Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Vespers Category:Cards Category:Clue Cards Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Card Packs Category:Card Pack 1 Category:Card Pack 2 Category:Card Pack 3 Category:Card Pack 4 Category:In Too Deep Category:The Black Circle Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Sword Thief Category:One False Note Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Janus Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Madrigal Category:Lucian Category:Super-Common Cards Category:Common Cards Category:Uncommon Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Ultra-Rare Cards